Friends
by TWDluver
Summary: Just a fun fanfiction about Daryl and Carol. I was bored :P Takes place in the prison. Daryl and Carol bond over their time there, but they also argue a lot...nothing new :D I tried to make it funny.
1. Chapter 1

_One_

"Home sweet home…" Glenn mutters as we arrive at our new home…the prison. I sigh as we all go to get a cell. I shift the blankets I'm carrying to my other arm and walk into an empty cell. "Hey." I turn to Daryl. "Hey to you too." I say with a smile. "Uh, ya mind if I share with ya?" He asks. "You want to share a cell with me?" I ask. He nods. I shrug. "I don't mind. Make yourself at home." I say gesturing towards the small bunk in the Closter phobic cell.

Daryl nods as I start to fix my things in the cell. After a few moments I realize Daryl is still just standing there. "Something wrong?" I ask. "Naw, jus…uh waiting…" He says. "I don't bite Daryl, you can come in." I say. He rolls his eyes and slowly walks in, but just as he walks in behind me I turn around and, of course, trip over my bag and accidentally push him up against the wall. "Don't bite huh?" He teases. "Sorry, I tripped." I murmur and slowly back away from him, my hands leaving his chest. "Sometimes I wonder if you do this stuff on purpose…" I hear him mutter as he tosses his bag and crossbow onto the top bunk.

"He'll be fine." I tell Daryl as I leave the cell where a now injured Hershel lies. Daryl nods. "So, are ya gonna be busy with takin' care of him?" He asks. I shrug. "Why?" I ask. "'Cuz I was wondering if ya would help me take all the medial shit to the infirmary. It ain't far from here." He says. I nod. "Sure, that's fine." I say and follow him there.

"You cleared it out already?" I ask. "Carl did, him and Lori had a yell off about it too." He says with a small smirk as I unzip the bag with all our medicine and whatnot. "What did they say?" I ask as we pull out stuff and put it on the shelves. "Jus' that he shouldn't be goin' off alone. He told Lori to get off his back. I have to admit it was pretty damn funny." He says. "Don't be mean." I say, smacking his arm. "You would have laughed too." He says defensively. "No I wouldn't!" I say staring at him now. "Okay so imagine Carl coming in with all this medical shit right?" Daryl says, our task forgotten now. I shrug. "Sure." I mutter. "And Lori goes 'where have you been young man?'." Daryl says, doing a Lori impression that sends me into a laughing fit.

"Stop it! Okay and Carl goes 'get off my back!' and then Beth is all 'you can't talk like that she's your mom'." Daryl finishes with doing a squeaky voice for Beth. "Wow, is that really how they sound to you?" I ask. "Yep." He says as he shelves more stuff. "Do me." I say. Daryl looks at me weird. "Excuse me?" He asks. "Do me." I repeat. "I thought we went over this last night I—" "No! Do my impression!" I say quickly. Daryl smiles, a real smile. "Oh okay. Ummm… 'That's pretty romantic, you wanna screw around?'." He says in a nasally voice. "I don't talk like that." I say. "Yeah ya do." He says. "No! I have a perfectly clear nose! My voice does not sound like that!" I say, but I'm laughing. "Sure, sure. I'm sure we can find something in here that helps a stopped up nose." Daryl says, looking around innocently. "Daryl Dixon!" I say and push him slightly. He shakes his head with a smile and we continue our job.

I suddenly pull out a box of condoms. I stare at it my face burning red. I don't know why though, it isn't like they're mine. Daryl's eyes met mine and then he looks at what's in my hand. "They must be Glenn and Maggie's." I mutter. "Mhmmm. I know how your mind works. Don't get no ideas." He says turning away from me. "What!? You're the one who has a messed up mind!" I say. "Says the one who asked if I wanted to screw around the other night." Daryl says with a smile. "You keep bringing it up; if I was in my right mind I would think you want to." I say with a smirk. "Never said I didn't." He says glancing at me from the corner of my eyes. "I'm gonna put these up now." I say, waving the condoms above my head.

"Uhh, hey guys." I jump and turn to Glenn who is standing in the doorway starring at the condoms in my hand. I quickly put them on the shelf. "No no, don't let me interrupt whatever you planed on doing with those. You can borrow some." He says holding up his hands. "We weren't…uhg forget it." I mutter. Glenn smiles. "Hershel woke up for a few seconds, by the way. Food's gonna be ready soon. FYI." He says and walks away.

I look at Daryl as he puts away the last of the stuff. "What?" He asks. "Nothing, you ready to go eat?" I ask. He nods. "Sure you don't want these?" He asks fingering the box. "Shut up!" I yell playfully and stomp out of the room, Daryl close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! This one's a litle out there, but oh well, it was fun to write, i hope ya'll like it**

_Two_

We sit at the small tables in the cafeteria. The prisoners were only good for one thing, their food.

"We need to make conversation." Lori says suddenly. "Why?" Carl asks with an annoyed tone to his voice. "Because this is one of the first times we've been able to sit down and fairly relax as a family. Because we are all family now, I think." Lori says with a shrug. "I agree." Glenn says. "Yeah, so anyways, what should we talk about?" Lori asks. No one says anything. "Fine, Carol, so did you date a lot when you were younger?" Lori asks. My face gets red. I shrug. "I don't know….why do you have to ask me this?" I ask. "Come on, tell us." Lori says with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"I mean I guess. I mean I wasn't like a slut or anything." I say and Daryl laughs loudly from next to me. "Shut up!" I say for the second time that day. Lori smiles. "Were you the kinda girl that every guy liked?" Lori asks. "How should I know?" I ask loudly. "Well did a lot of guys ask you out?" "I guess. I didn't always say yes." Lori smirks. "Were you a good kisser?" My eyes get wide. "How the hell and I supposed to know?" I yell, but I'm trying to laugh. "I don't know kiss Daryl and then see what he thinks." Lori says and we all look at Daryl. "Why bring me into this?" He asks.

I scoot away from him slightly. "I'm not saying you have to sleep with her. Just kiss her." Lori says. "You have issues." I say with a smile. "Okay I have to agree with that one." Maggie says with a smile. "Where do you get these ideas?" Beth asks. Lori shrugs. "Just trying to make conversation here." I shake my head. "I wasn't kidding either." Lori says seriously. "I dare you." Maggie joins in. "Yeah, live a little." T-dog says.

_I stand at my locker. I'm cleaning it out since tomorrow will, finally, be the last day of high school. I can finally be free. I smile to myself as I pull out the last book and close my locker. "Goodbye forever." I mutter and turn around, but bump right into someone. "I'm sorry." I say with a cheerful smile. _

_The guy looks down at me. "Hey, your Carol right?" He asks. I nod. "I was wondering, I know tomorrows the last day and all, but you want to go out sometime?" The guy asks. I shrug. "I've seen you around, what's your name?" I ask. "Ed." He says simply. I smile. "Sure, what the heck, it can't hurt right?" I say with a smile. _

I look at Daryl, blushing. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Everyone chants. These people are going to be the death of me. I sigh loudly. "Screw it!" I say and grab the front of Daryl's shirt and slam his lips to mine. I hear everyone fall completely silent at that point. "Ew." I hear Carl say. I sure showed them. I start to pull away when Daryl puts his hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"I'll take that as a yes." I hear Lori say and then I do pull away, my face probably as red as a tomato. "There, happy now?" I ask, shoving food into my mouth, unable to look at Daryl. Mostly because he was a pretty damn good kisser himself.

"Can we change the subject now?" I ask. "Sure, what are we even eating, if I may ask?" Beth says the previous subject forgotten. I look at Daryl now. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry." I whisper as everyone else talk about the food, not paying attention to us. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm cool." He mutters. "I guess you'll be finding a new cell tonight?" I ask sadly. "Why would I do that?" he asks.

I shrug. "'Cuz I figured you would is all…never mind." I say and shake my head.

Sure enough though, that night when I get to my cell Daryl is there too. "I'll be right back." He says and leaves for a moment. I nod and climb into my bunk and close my eyes. I'm almost asleep when suddenly I feel Daryl get into the bed next to me. I roll over and look at him. His blue-green eyes stare back into mine and I smile.

He doesn't say anything as is snuggle up into his chest and close my eyes. I feel his arms wrap around me and I sigh happily. "Don't get too cozy." I hear him mutter. "I won't." I say and shift around a little before drifting into sleep, wishing that I would never wake up if it means staying like this. Then again for all I know, I could be dreaming.

**Please tell me what you thought of this, and also if you want me to post more of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead.  
Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad ya'll like it!**

_Three_

That morning when I wake up the covers are thrown back where they barely cover our feet. I guess Daryl is a restless sleeper. I don't even know how we managed to get like this. I'm practically on top of him, our legs are insanely tangled and I guess Daryl took off his shirt last night because it's on the floor now. Unless there's something I'm missing and I just forgot what happened last night…

I groan and try to move when Daryl does the same and his arm ends up going around me, holding me in my place. He must still be asleep. I roll my eyes and relax again. "Hey Daryl Rick told me to—" I look behind me to see Glenn. Daryl wakes up now and sits, causing me to slide off him back to the bed. Daryl groans and then focuses on Glenn. "Uhg Glenn, why is it always you?" he mutters. "Should I just come back?" Glenn asks. "No, we weren't doin' nothin'." Daryl says rubbing his eyes. I sit up too.

"Are you sure, because my mom wouldn't let me watch rated R movies sooo…" Glenn smirks at us. "Shut the hell up!" Daryl yells and Glenn laughs. "Kidding, Rick wants to talk to you so…finish up here." Glenn says and walks away. I shake my head. "Why _is _it always him?" I ask. Daryl doesn't respond and picks his shirt off from the floor and puts it back on. He stretches and I hear his back pop. "That doesn't hurt?" I ask. "Naw." he mutters and starts to leave. I quickly jump off the bed and grab his arm. "Don't do this." I whisper. "Do what?" he glares at me. "I don't know...act all nice then….pull away." I say. "I ain't pullin' away. I jus' gotta go see what Rick wants." He says and walks away.

I take a deep breath. I have to remember he did tell me not to get "too cozy". Although I would have no complaints about gettin' real cozy with Daryl. I shake my head at that thought and get ready for the day. After I'm ready I head to the cafeteria to help with breakfast, but when I get there Lori is already cleaning up. "Did I miss breakfast?" I ask. "Yeah, sorry." She says with a small smile. "No, I'm sorry, here let me help." I say as we both start to clean.

Glenn comes in a few moments later. "Hey Lori, Carol." He says. We smile at him. "So Carol, did you decide to use those condoms?" Glenn asks. I glare at him. "No Glenn I did not." I say and Lori looks at me. "Yeah, I hear you rode the hunter last night." Lori says and I roll my eyes in a very noticeable fashion. "No I did not, for the second time." I say. Glenn laughs. "Come on, you know you thought about it!" He says. "Why do you guys have to be so annoying about this?" I ask. "Daryl and I are friends. That's it!" I say. "Sure, because you kiss your friends and sleep with them." Lori says. "Ya know what; do the damn dishes by yourself!" I yell and leave the kitchen.

* * *

Later that afternoon I find myself walking up to the watch tower. I've done all I can find to do for the day, so I figure I can help Daryl on watch. He looks at me once I reach him "Get bored?" He asks. I shrug. We stand in silence for a really long time. I glance at him. "Ya know…that offer still stands." I say leaning on the railing and looking at him. He gives me that look of his then shakes his head. "You never know when to stop do you?" He asks. I look down. "What, it's just a suggestion." I say with a smirk.

Daryl sighs and I can tell he's considering what to say next. "Yeah well how many times do I have to say no before you'll stop suggestin' this suggestion?" He asks. I laugh. "Why? Are you scared?" I ask. "Scared of what?" He snaps. I step closer to him. "I don't know…" I say and take another step closer so that we are face to face. I can feel his breath on my face. "I ain't sacred." He says. I smile. "Then why don't you take me up on that offer." I say, my hands going to the buttons of his shirt. He stares at me for a few moments before brushing past me leaving me alone in the watch tower…

I put my head in my hands. I don't want to cry, I want to hit something. I ball up my fists. I really blew it this time. All the times before it had just been teasing, messing around. But this time I really pushed it. I tried to actually make something happen. Now he knows how dead serious I was when I suggested that.

I scream loudly in frustration and my fist connects with the glass of the watch tower door. The weak glass shatters on impact and I get several bleeding cuts on my hand. I crumple to the floor and just sit there waiting for someone to come and put me out of my misery.


	4. Chapter 4

_Four_

That night I force myself to leave the watch tower when Rick comes up there, looking for Daryl to tell him he'll take the next watch. I tell him Daryl left a while ago. "Do you know where he went?" Rick asks as I stand. "Nope. Nor do I care." I say and walk past Rick, back to the cell block.

I get there at the same time Daryl does and we pause at the door to the block and stare at each other. I give him my worst look I can. "I was thinkin' 'bout what ya said…and maybe." He says. My mean look disappears and I get a shocked look on my face. "Really?" I ask. Daryl looks down. "No." He says and then ducks inside. "Ass hole!" I say loudly, but he doesn't even respond.

I shake my head and go to my cell where I notice all of Daryl's things are gone, but that was expected. I sigh and plop down on the bunk and stare up at the one on top. I don't know how long I lay there, but eventually I fall asleep. Daryl never came in that night. I don't know if I was happy about that, or upset about it.

That morning I force myself to get out of bed and face the day. When I get to the main floor of the cell block Rick is talking to Daryl. Daryl glances at me and gives me a little nod. I smile back slightly and walk over to him. "Can I talk to you?" I ask in a whisper. "Kinda in the middle of somethin'." He says. "Go ahead, that was all anyways." Rick says to Daryl and he rolls his eyes as Rick walks away. "What do you want?" He asks. "I'm sorry alright? Can we just forget last night…please?" I say. Daryl looks down. "What did ya think was gonna happen? Ya really think I would jus' take ya in a watch tower?" He asks, crossing his arms. I gulp. "I don't know…can we just forget it?" I repeat. "Guess so." He sighs. "Thank you." I say quietly and kiss his cheek before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"We found the washroom, who wants to shower first?" Glenn says loudly as he, Rick, and Daryl return from looking around the prison. "Ooh me!" Beth says jumping up. I smile at her. "Okay, come on we'll take you there." Glenn says and we all follow his there.

"Try to be fast, be careful with the hot water. Once you're done come get the next person." He says and we nod as Beth runs inside. I decide to go ahead and let everyone else go before me. I'll just wait 'till last. Lori finally comes back and motions for me. "Your turn." She says and I smile and make my way there. When I get there I strip off my clothes and turn on the water. I step under the warm stream and close my eyes. I don't even know when the last time I showered was, too long I guess. Once I feel clean I reluctantly turn off the water and wrap a towel around me.

I start to reach for my clothes when I realize they aren't there. I look around nervously. "What the hell?" I mutter. Then I clench my fists. _Maggie_. She must have taken them, and I bet it was Glenn's idea. I stamp my foot. I sigh and decide I am not walking out there with only a freaking towel on. I sit down in a corner of the washroom and pull my legs up close to me and make sure the towel is secure around me. I probably sit there for an hour before I finally hear the door crack open.

I stand up and see Daryl standing in the doorway. "What the hell are ya doin' in 'ere?" He asks. "Someone took my clothes." I say. "Sooo…?" He asks. "I'm not walking out there with only a towel on!" I say loudly. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" I ask. "Get my clothes!" I say. "Alright, alright, sit tight." He mutters and comes back a few minutes later. "This was all that was in yer cell." He says and tosses me some clothes.

I have to reach out to catch them and the towel falls off me. I grit my teeth in frustration. "Say nothing." I hiss and pick it up quickly. Daryl smirks at me. "These aren't my clothes." I say looking at him. "They were in your bag." He says with a shrug. I roll my eyes. "But I'm not putting this on." I say simply. "Then go out in yer birthday suit, it won't matter t' me." He says. "Uhg fine. Turn around so I can put it on." I mutter.

He nods and does as I say. I put on the clothes as fast as I can. I know Maggie and Glenn did this, without a doubt. I'm trying to put on the pants when I swear I catch Daryl looking at me, but I can't be sure. "There I'm done." I mutter. Daryl turns to me. "What's wrong with 'em?" He asks. I look down at myself. "Too small." I say. "No they ain't. Yer skinny." He says. I sigh. I guess I'm so used to when I was married to Ed and unable to wear things like this that I can't see myself being skinny enough to fit it. I shake my head.

"Let's get back." I mutter.

**Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, I'll have the next chapter up soon! Reviews are appreciated! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the positive review guys! I'm so glad ya'll like this story! **

_Five_

"Oh Carol, you look pretty!" Lori says when I get back to the cell block, but I don't answer her I stalk over to Glenn and Maggie who are laughing to themselves. "What the hell?" I yell at them. "Sorry, sorry!" Maggie says laughing. "It isn't funny! That was beyond embarrassing!" I yell. "What happened?" Glenn asks. "Like I'm going to tell you." I snap and shake my head. "What did you do with my stuff?" I ask. "Under your bed." Maggie says. "Thank you." I mutter and go back to my cell.

Daryl follows me there as I pull my things out from under my bed. "Ya know, I think ya look better with those clothes." He says. I glare at him. "Thanks for the commentary." I say. He shrugs. "Do you mind, I would like to change." I say and he nods and leaves. Once I change I leave my cell and walk down to the main floor. Everyone is sitting in a circle now. "We're gonna play games." Beth says. "What kind of games?" I ask, joining the circle. "I don't know, we're thinking." She explains. I look at Daryl who is standing in the shadows watching. I motion for him to sit with us. He hesitates, but finally joins us.

"What are we doin'?" He asks. "Ooh we should play truth or dare!" Carl says. "Yeah!" Beth agrees. I roll my eyes. "Oh great." I mutter. "Fine, so long as the dares won't get anyone killed." Lori says. "Deal." Carl says. "Okay, Maggie, truth or dare!" Beth asks her sister. "Dare." Maggie says without hesitation. "I dare you to tell Glenn about that time when you were twelve and—" "Okay! Yeah I'll tell him." She says. "No, you have to tell him now." Beth says and Maggie sighs. "Fine. Okay so I was twelve and this boy that liked me, he was eleven, kept on asking me out and I told him no over and over. So one day him and his friends came and hid out in the stables. They caught a raccoon and put it in there. I have a deathly fear of raccoons by the way. So anyways when I came in there it scared the crap out of me and I tripped on something and fell in horse poop. They videoed it and showed the whole school." Maggie finishes. Glenn is laughing his head off. "My turn." Maggie says and the game goes around. I get lucky and no one asks me for a while, but luck sure doesn't last.

"Sooo Daryl tru—" Glenn starts to say, but Daryl gives him the evil eye. "So Carol, truth or dare?" He says quickly. I look at him. "Ummmm…truth." I say with a small shrug. Glenn smiles mischievously. "Okay truth. What were you and Daryl doing in your cell the other night?" He asks. I glare at him. "Sleeping." I say simply. Glenn rolls his eyes. "Yeah right. Sleeping my butt." He says. "You guys are no fun at this game." Lori says. "Yeah." Rick says. "I was telling the truth!" I yell. "Okay fine, Carol now you ask someone." Glenn says.

I look at Daryl. "Truth or dare?" I ask. "Dare." He says taking a deep breath. "You're gonna regret that." I say. "I ain't pickin' no girly truth." He says. "Okay fine, I dare you to kiss me." I say and everyone falls totally silent. Like I literally think they stopped breathing. I don't look at them though, I keep my eyes fixed on Daryl's. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asks. "I don't hate you, it's the exact opposite." I say. Daryl stares at me for a moment before standing up and running off. I watch him go as I feel the eyes of the group on me and I get up and run off in the other direction.

I find myself in the washroom. I sit in the corner and stare at the wall across from me. After a few minutes a lone walker wonders into the washroom and limps over to me. I stand up and pull out my knife and stab it in the head with ease. It falls to the slightly wet floor and I crouch down next to it and stab it multiple times. "Stupid piece of shit!" I yell as its head spills blood. I stand up and step on the head and it busts under my shoe. I scrape the guts off the bottom of my shoes and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

I look down at the damage I did. So much for clean washrooms. I figure I should clean it up, but I don't. I just sit back down and look at the dead walker. I remember back when I couldn't even kill one, let alone stomp on its head. The only reason I can even do that now is because of Daryl. He taught me that they aren't people anymore. He showed me how to kill them. He taught me how to shoot. He showed me everything. And now I lost him…

**Don't worry, they'll patch things up soon :D Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! :D**

_Six_

"Hey Carol, wake up!" I jump and my eyes fly open and I come face to face with Daryl. "How long have ya been in here?" he asks. I rub my eyes. "I don't even know." I mutter. "Hey, I wanted to tell ya something." He says. "Hmmm?" I ask. "I uh... I'm sorry. I'm not really good at all this." He mutters. I sigh. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing." I mutter. I stand up so I can be almost level with him. "I care about you too." He blurts suddenly. I stare at him. "You do?" I ask softly. He nods.

I smile and then he smiles. I swear when Daryl Dixon smile a unicorn is born. "I don't know why I couldn't tell ya sooner." He says. "It's okay. We have all the time in the world." I say. "That's the thing. We don't." He says. "Well…we have time now." I say with a shrug.

* * *

Daryl's warm body is pressed against mine as the hot water pours over both of us when suddenly there is a loud knock at the washroom door. Daryl groans loudly. I smile to myself. "What?" Daryl yells. "Are you guys in there?" It's Glenn, of course. "What the hell do you want?" Daryl yells. "Um, we were looking for you. And Rick wants us to try and clear out some more of this place now. So…yeah." Glenn calls. Daryl buries his face in my bare neck. "It's fine, we share a cell remember." I murmur.

Daryl moans. "Come on, the faster you go, the faster we can continue this later." I say. At that Daryl starts grabbing for his clothes and he pulls them on. I do the same. Once we are dressed Daryl yanks open the door. Glenn jumps as he stares at us. We are soaking wet and our clothes are sticking to our skin. It's pretty obvious what we were doing. "Oh sorry, was I interrupting?" Glenn asks. "Yes you were." Daryl snaps. Glenn steps back. "Sorry man." He says. "Save it." Daryl says and stomps off. "Don't worry about it." I tell Glenn with a smile. I reach out to put my hand on his shoulder, but he steps back. "Don't do that, I don't know where it's been." He says.

I roll my eyes. "You don't wanna know where it's been Glenn." I say with a smirk as I walk away. "I didn't need to hear that." Glenn says. "You shouldn't have said that then." I say. "Wait, so you and Daryl really were…ya know?" Glenn asks. I look over at him as we walk. "Yeah." I say. Glenn's face gets red. "Oh I'm sorry…" he mutters quietly. I laugh.

* * *

That night when Daryl returns from clearing out more of the prison he walks straight over to me. I smile at him as he wraps his arms around me. No one is watching so it doesn't matter. "Hey." I whisper. "Missed ya." He murmurs in my ear. I smile. "Where to?" I ask. "Mmmm. Does it matter?" He asks. "I guess not. The cell?" I suggest. "Works for me, but hold on a second." He says and leaves me where I'm standing. I hear raised voices down in the main floor and then Daryl comes back. "What did you do?' I ask. "Lock Glenn in a cell so he can't bother us." Daryl explains and drags me to our cell.

I laugh and close the cell door behind me. Daryl pulls his shirt off over his head and pulls me to him. "You sure aren't very patient." I say as he kisses me. He pulls away a few minutes later. "Not when it comes to you." He says.

At that he turns us around and pushes me onto the bed. I smile up at him as he climbs on top of me. "You sure about this?" he asks. "I'm pretty sure we went over this a few hours ago in the washrooms." I murmur my arms going around his neck. "Jus' want to make sure. I don't wanna make ya do anything ya don't wanna do." He says. "I definitely wanna do this." I say and he smirks at me.

"God I love you." He mutters into my neck. I smile. "I love you too."

**I know Daryl wouldn't really be the one to say "i love you" first, but oh well. Also, after this chapter there was only gonna be one more, but if you guys want I can keep going?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next one!  
Disclaimler: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters. **

_Seven_

That morning when I wake up Daryl has his arms secured around me. I sigh happily and snuggle closer top him when suddenly I hear Maggie yell, "Why the hell did you lock Glenn in a cell Daryl?" I look at her and then quickly pull the covers up to my chin. Daryl opens one eye.

"'Cuz the little bastard was being annoying." He says simply.

"Uhg, can I just have the key?" Maggie puts her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I think they are on the floor somewhere." He mutters. I smile to myself as Maggie rolls her eyes and unhooks the keys from Daryl's discarded pants.

I can't help but laugh at that, Daryl smiles too and pulls me close to him again. "Oh and by the way, you guys are loud, keep it down next time." Maggie huffs and stomps out of the cell.

"We'll be sure to be extra loud next time!" Daryl yells and I bury my face into his chest to stifle my laugh.

"I don't wanna get up." I say finally. "Mmmm. Tired ya out didn't I?" Daryl asks. "Oh shut up." I murmur. "Come on ya know it's true." He says. I roll my eyes and lay so that he can't get up. "I think I'm the one that tired you out." I say. "Whatever." He says.

"Hey, do you guys really want to miss breakfast again?" Lori comes into the door way of our cell. "Oh, I'll uh, come back." She says.

"We should get up." Daryl says, lightly pushing me off so he can sit. "We should move into an office or something where people can't see through the door and we can lock the door without locking ourselves in." I say, also siting. "True." Daryl says.

We get dressed and leave the cell. "I'm gonna go help Lori." I tell Daryl and he nods.

"I'll probably be on watch 'till breakfast." He says. "Okay." I start to go to the kitchen when I hear Glenn say to Daryl, "Not cool man!" I smile to myself.

"Sooo Carol…" Lori says when I get to the kitchen. "Nope, not talking about it." I say. "Oh come on! Tell me what he's like! And you can't deny it this time either!" Lori says. "I am not describing my night with Daryl to you." I say, annoyed.

"You're no fun." Lori says. "Yep, that's me, no-fun-Carol." I say sarcastically. "So, was it good?" Lori asks. I sigh. "Lori, I love you, but you can be a real pain." I say. Lori hesitates. "So is that a yes?" She asks. I glare at her playfully. I then throw the towel at her. "It was just a question!" She says. "Fine! Yes it was good! It was freaking amazing!" I say, exasperated.

"That's all I needed." Lori says with a smile.

* * *

When I get to our cell later that day I find that all our stuff is gone. "What the…" I murmur.

"Hey, come with me." I turn to Daryl and he grabs my arm and leads me out of the cell block.

I follow him until we get an office room I've noticed several times before. He opens the door and I step inside. It's clean and he managed to get a bed in here. "I was kidding about that, but okay!" I say, turning to him. He smiles.

"I talked to Rick about it, he said it's fine." I nod. "Thank you, for everything." I say with a smile. "Don't thank me for shit we both enjoy." He says, his hands going to my hips. I smile and drape my arms around his neck.

We stand there starring at each other for a long time. "You know what I realized?' I say. "Hmmm?" Daryl asks. "There was all that drama with the condoms and we didn't even use them." I say and Daryl laughs. "Yeah, that probably wasn't very smart of us." He says. I shrug. "Oh well." I say with a smile. "So, did you have a lot of girlfriends before this?" I ask, playing with the ends of his hair. "Carol please don't get into that." He mutters.

I smirk. "Come on, tell me. I won't judge you. That doesn't matter now. I'm just curious." I say. Daryl rolls his eyes.

"I was with a lot of girls. Too many to count. I felt terrible about it. It was probably 'cuz of Merle. It was a Wham-Bam-Thank you ma'am kind thing. There was only one girl that I actually cared about and Merle took 'er away from me. But she was nothin' compared to you…" Daryl says. I smile.

"None of that even matter to me. All that I care about right now is you and me. I don't care about your past." I say. "Ditto." He whispers and kisses me. And it's out of pure love for each other…

**This was intended to be the last chapter, but i decided to keep going :D I'll try and have the next one up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Eight_

"That is _not _fair! Why do you guys get a private office and we have to sleep in prison cells?" Carl exclaims at dinner. I force back a laugh and look at Daryl. "I mean seriously! I don't think that should be allowed, who's with me here?" Carl asks. He looks around at everyone, but they just kinda sit there. Then Glenn's hand gradually goes up.

"Do ya want t' get locked in a cell again?" Daryl asks.

"Seriously man?" Glenn complains.

"Just stop it guys, let them have their privacy." Lori says. "It's better than them interrupting our sleep." Lori shoots me a teasing glance and I feel my face get red.

* * *

While Daryl and the other guys are getting supplies from around the outside of the prison Axel and I take watch. I would much more prefer to take watch with Oscar, only because Axel makes me kinda uncomfortable. Just by the way he'll stand there and look at me. I feel vulnerable.

"What do you want now Axel?" I mutter and turn to him. He stares back at me, realizing I caught him staring. He opens his mouth to say something, but I hold up my hand. "It was a rhetorical question. I don't want you to answer it. Jus stop." I say. I feel exhausted and I'm really not in the mood for this.

"Come on, what do ya got t' loose?" He asks, coming closer to me.

"Stay away from me. Besides I'm with Daryl." I say, stepping back, but I hit the railing.

"I don't see his name on ya." Axel says, making that his excuse to look at me up and down. I glare at him.

"Take watch by yourself Axel." I snap and leave the watch tower. I reach the bottom where T-dog was coming to take my place. He gives me a strange look which I ignore.

When I reach the prison yard I collapse the grass and decide to just wait there for Daryl. I could go inside, but everyone has been really annoying and questioning me about everything that happens between me and Daryl. I'm not exactly in the mood for that. I never am. Moments later I hear the sound of crutches coming up behind me. I sigh loudly, hoping Hershel will get the message, but he doesn't. I turn to him. "You really shouldn't be out here alone." I say.

"You're here aren't you? Besides I need to get used to this. Thanks for helping with it, by the way." He says with a smile. I nod.

"I did what I had to." I smile. "You did good; you'll do just as good when Lori has her baby. But of course, I'll be helping you with that." "Good, because I'd probably fail really badly." I laugh at myself.

"So why are you out here anyway?" Hershel asks. "Just getting some alone time I suppose." I shrug.

Then we see the guys coming back from wherever it was they were. "I'll head on inside." Hershal says to himself and limps away. Daryl walks up to me and towers over me. I stand up to get fairly level with him.

"I though ya were on watch." He says.

"I was, but Axel was being pervy." Daryl makes a face.

"Bein' what?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"He was being a pervert." I sigh. Daryl laughs.

"Did you just make up that word?"

"Daryl! Did you even hear what I said?" I yell.

"I knew that wouldn't last." I hear Glenn mutter to Rick.

"Shut up Glenn!" I yell. He laughs. Daryl is still giving him the death stare.

"Little bastard." Daryl mutters.

"But ya gotta love him." I shake my head. Daryl turns back to me.

"Let's go in, then ya can tell me whatever ya were gonna tell me." He says and I nod.

Once inside I explain to Daryl what happened. "I honestly don't think he was in here for drugs." I finish. Daryl nods slowly.

"I agree, jus' don't catch yerself alone with 'em. Be careful. If he tries anything, ay tell me." Daryl says, pure concern in his blue eyes. I smile.

"I will, promise. He just makes me uncomfortable, and it's not just me either, Beth too. I don't want him to do anything to her either."

"I don't care about Beth like I care about you. But if anything happens t' either of ya, let me know." He says. I nod and he leans down and kisses me. When we break the kiss he says, "Yer mine, don't ya forget it."

I smile with teeth and everything. "How could I?"

**I hope ya'll liked this one. Please review! Oh and also, if ya'll have any suggestions or something that you would like to happen just put it in a review or shoot me a PM and I'll see if I can work it in :D Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

**The wait until Febuary is killing me!**

_Nine_

"Carol! Carol wake up! Hello?" I jump awake to the sound of someone calling my name and pounding on the door to me and Daryl's room. I groan and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Omigod wake up! I will pound the door in!" I recognize the voice to be Maggie's and I carefully get out of bed, trying not to wake Daryl. I'm about to open the door when I realize I don't have pants on.

"Hold on!" I call and quickly pull a random pair out of my bag and pull them on. I don't even pay attention to how I look, which probably isn't very good, but I really don't care these days. I open the door with a sigh. "What?" I ask.

"About time! Lori's gone into labor! Hershel needs your help." Maggie says then looks at me up and down. "Um I think your pants might be on backwards." She says. I look down.

"Shit, see this is what happens when you wake me up in the middle of the night! I'll be right there." I say and Maggie stifles a laugh as she walks away. I fix myself then look at Daryl who is still peacefully sleeping. I'm tempted to wake him up just 'cuz, but I can't bring myself to. This is the only time he's actually mellow and not pissed off about something. I mean, he's not like that around me…at least not anymore…but he always has something to be mad about. At least that's what it seems like.

I leave our room and go to the cell block right around the corner. I can hear Lori's muffled cries and Hershel telling her it will be okay. Carl comes running up to me. "It's about time you got here! My mom needs help!" He explains.

"Sorry, I was sleeping. I'm sure you were doing the same. That tends to be what people do at night." I say sarcastically with a shake of my head. I'm not exactly an early morning person, or at least not middle of the night person.

"In here." Rick says gesturing towards the cell where Lori is. I walk in and kneel beside the bed where Lori lies. She gives me a weary smile. Her face is paler than usual and her pupils are dilated where only a small sliver of color shows.

"It's gonna be alright, just push, it'll be over soon." I say as soothingly as I can. Lori gulps noticeably and nods.

"Sorry, didn't mean…to…wake…" She trails off with a cry of pain.

"Carl, go watch the surrounding area, make sure no walkers come near the cell block." Rick says to his son. Carl nods and scurries away. Walkers would be the last thing we need right now.

After two long, agonizing hours Lori finally gives birth to a healthy baby girl. I'm glad Lori and the baby are fine, but overall, I'm just glad it's all over. I don't think I could have stood much more.

"You can go on to bed now Carol, I you want. We're all done here." Hershal says. I can see the heavy circles under his eyes. It looks like he's having trouble standing, he's so tired.

"You should too, you look like you're about to pass out." I comment. I would know, considering I feel the same way.

"Can't, I gotta keep on helpin' Lori and Rick with the baby." Hershal sighs.

"I can do it, if you want." I suggest. I really wanna go back to bed, but I can tell Hershel does too. Taking his place would be the right thing to do. "I know how to handle a baby, I had a daughter."

"Carol you don't have to…" Hershal says with little effort.

"Well I'm going to, go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything comes up." I pat him on the shoulder and walk to Lori's cell. Hershal hobbles off to his own cell to lie down. "Hey, everything okay?" I ask Lori who has the baby in her arms. Lori nods and says nothing. I smile at Rick. "Congratulations, by the way." I murmur. Again neither of them says anything, not even a simple, "Thank you Carol, for staying up all night and helping deliver our child!"

I force myself not to roll my eyes. "Just tell me if you need anything." I say, but remember one more thing, "Have you decided what to name her?"

Lori looks up. "Carl said he wanted to name her Judith. But we were thinking about naming her…Sophia?" Lori suggests. I feel a pang of hurt.

"No, name her Judith, I appreciate the thought, but…I'd rather not be reminded of Sophia." I say nicely. Lori nods.

"Alright. Thank you Carol, for everything." Lori says sweetly. _About time. _

"You're welcome, but I did what I needed to." I say, mimicking words Daryl always says when I thank him. Daryl. God, I want to go and get back into bed with him so bad right now.

"Go on to bed Carol, we'll be fine." Rick says. I hesitate for a moment. "Really, go. You've done enough for tonight." Rick insists. I sigh and give in and leave the cell before he can change his mind. I run back to our room and come inside. I lock the door behind me and shed myself of my slightly bloody shirt and uncomfortable pants and climb back into bed next to Daryl.

"Mmmm…where have ya been?" He mutters as his arm snakes around my waist.

"Lori had the baby…wait you knew I was gone and didn't even get up to check on me?" I ask. Daryl laughs sleepily.

"Heard what Maggie said t' ya. I was too tired t' get up." Daryl says. I slap his chest. "Hey!" I giggle and get closer to him.

"Wake me up in the morning. I need t' help more with the baby." I say and fall asleep almost immediately.

**I didn't want Lori to die, it's too fun to have her mess with Carol and Daryl :P Please review and again, if you have any suggestions or requests don't hesitatate to tell me :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating, I haven't has access to the computer. But now I do so here ya'll go! :D  
Disclaimer: The Walking Dead isn't mine. **

_Ten_

"Carol, you look like you're about to pass out in your breakfast." Beth says that morning. We're all tired from last night's events, well except for Daryl who deiced to pretend not to notice. I'm probably more tired than anybody though, well me and Lori that is. It feels like I was the one that gave birth last night instead of her, to be honest.

"Yeah, I'm tired in case you haven't noticed." I mutter grumpily.

"You're mean when you're tired." Carl says with a dirty look in my direction. I fight the urge to flick him off, but Daryl does it for me. Carl doesn't even notice though.

"Sorry guys, it was a long night for me." I say with a sigh. I realize I probably sound pretty bitchy considering it was a long night for _all_ of us. And everyone else in in a perfectly fine mood while I'm sitting over here acting pissed.

"Just go back to sleep for a while." Oscar says. I look up at him. "I mean why not, there's nothing going on right now." I glance around at everyone else.

"You did a lot last night. Maybe even more than me. Go rest. Lori is, I don't see why you can't." Hershel says. I groan. I don't wanna seem like a lazy, useless, member of the group that's gonna sleep all day…no offence Lori.

"Thirty minutes! That's it! Then someone needs to come wake me up!" I say and stand up, leaving my breakfast for whoever grabs it first and stomping back to my room for what seems like the billionths time. Once I get there I lie down and close my eyes.

* * *

I'm only half asleep; it's more like I'm just resting my eyes. I would kill for a good book right now. Maybe on the next supply run I'll go too and see if I can find one.

Suddenly I hear the door open slowly. My back is to the door, so I can't see who comes in, but I assume it's probably just someone to come wake me up. I didn't lock the door for that purpose. But…it doesn't seem like it's been quite thirty minutes yet.

I feel the bed sink down next to me like someone sat on it. "Daryl? Has it been thirty minutes yet?" I ask, rolling over.

"No." My eyes adjust and I see Axel sitting on the bed next to me. I scramble to a sitting position.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get out!" I shriek nervously. Now I'm kinda afraid of him. He reaches out to touch me and I jerk away as much as I can. The bed is pushed up against a wall, so I can only get a certain amount away before I hit it.

"Screaming will only make it worse missy." He says and his hand covers my mouth. I curse, but it's muffled by his grimy hand. "Take off your shirt." Axel demands. I open my mouth and bite his palm. He pulls it away and glares at me. "Take it off, bitch!" He says loudly. I do as he says and look longingly at the door. _Please barge in and save the day Daryl…_

"You won't get away with this." I say.

"Watch me." He snaps and pushes me down onto the bed. I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut. I break.

"Please don't do this, I won't say anything to the others…just please stop!" I beg.

"Cute, but no. Jus' corporate and it'll be over before ya know it." Axel says with a smirk. I let the tears roll down my cheeks as he begins to try and get my pants off. Then an idea hits me. I kick him in-between his legs with my knee. He doubles over in an awkward way, right on my stomach which prevents me from getting away.

"Leave. Me . Alone." I say between gritted teeth. Axel looks up at me, his face red. He says nothing and leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I scream, but it's inaudible. I pound at his chest when suddenly I hear the door hit the wall. I hit Axel one more time and he jumps off and we both stare at a very angry-looking Daryl Dixon.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He yells and then zones in on Axel. "Yer as good as dead. Ya shouldn't have yer laid yer useless eyes on her, let alone touch her!" Daryl says, stepping towards Axel.

"I-I'm sorry man, please don't kill me!" Axel stammers. I wrap the blanket around me as Rick and a few others appear in the doorway.

"What happened?" Maggie asks. Then her eyes meet mine and she understands.

"You jus' made the biggest mistake of yer life." Daryl hisses and he looks back at Rick. Rick gives him a simple nod…

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay next chapter :D I love writing this story, I'm glad ya'll like it!**

_Eleven_

"Did you do any real damage? Are you gonna be alright?" Maggie asks as she sits on the bed next to me. I nod weakly, trying not to think of the horrible things that Rick and Daryl are doin' to Axel right now. He deserves it, he really does, but…I still can't help but feel bad. "Are you sure, you look pretty shaken up." Maggie puts her arm around me in a comforting way.

"I'll be fine. A-are they gonna kill him?" I ask.

Maggie shrugs. "I don't know Carol, probably. He's a threat, even Oscar said so. I can go talk to them if you want. I can tell Daryl to come in here?" She suggests. I wipe the sweat of my forehead.

"Please go get Daryl. If he isn't too busy beating the crap outta Axel." I say. Maggie nods and leaves me alone in my room. I stand up and smooth out my clothes that I have long put back on. I walk out of the office room and sit in the cafeteria waiting. Carl is already there. He has a solemn look on his face. He looks up at me and moves so he's sitting at the same table as I am.

"Is it a bad thing that I think Judith is annoying?" Carl asks suddenly. Random much?

"No, babies can be a pain. It's one of the reasons I didn't wanna have any more kids." I say with a small smile. I say that, but I know it's a lie. I would have loved to have another kid, but Ed didn't. Besides I didn't wanna put another kid in jeopardy. No one deserves to have Ed as a parent, I just wish Sophia didn't.

"Oh, yeah babies are gross." Carl shakes his head. "Oh! You're okay right? Daryl was super pissed, he kept cussing everyone out, even me and I didn't say anything to him! I just walked up to ask what was going on and he starts screaming at me. I would tell you what he said, but Mom would kill me." Carl makes a face. "Axel was all pleading them not to kill him, it was actually kinda funny. In a weird way 'cuz he was all half crying. Grown men should not cry, it's scarring." Carl laughs to himself. I smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Daryl came in just in time. I'm just glad it was me, not Beth or Lori. Or Maggie. Anyone really. That guy seemed pretty desperate." I mutter. Carl smirks.

"Ew. Yeah, scarring." He shudders dramatically and I laugh. Then he stands up. "I'm gonna go check on Mom." He says and leaves me alone. Just as he disappears into the cell block Daryl arrives. His knuckles are bloody, just like they had been with Randall. It brings back bad memories and I look away sadly.

"Maggie sent me in, ya okay?" He asks. I stand up

"I'm fine. I just need to get my mind off things. Do you think we could go on a supply run soon? We need stuff for the baby anyways, more than we already have and I need some stuff. I was thinking maybe me, you, Glenn and Maggie could go tomorrow?" I suggest. Daryl hesitates and I can tell he wants to say no.

"Please Daryl, I know how to take care of myself, I'll be fine. Besides you'll be there with me." I say.

He lets out a loud breath. "Alright fine, I'll check with Rick. Yer sure yer okay?" He asks, placing his hands on my upper arms.

"Positive. Thanks to you anyways. If you hadn't come in….well we all know what would have happened." I mutter with a half-hearted smile. Daryl nods vaguely. "Are you going to kill him?" I ask softly.

"Axel? Naw, we're givin' him a good beatin', makin' sure he don't do nothin' again, if he does…we'll kill 'em. But for now he gets to live. Under careful watch of course." I let out a relieved breath. Axel deserved what he gets, but not quite death, that would be a little extreme if you ask me.

"Good." I say. Daryl smirks and kisses me.

"I'm glad yer alright. Wouldn't be able to live with myself if somethin' happened." He murmurs and kisses me again, longer this time.

"Come on people get a freaking room!" Carl yells, his voice bouncing off the walls around us. "Oh that's right, you already have one! Use it!"

**I decided i didn't want them to kill Axel...yet. But ya never know what could happen in the future :P Thanks for reading and please review :D **


	12. Chapter 12

_Twelve_

"Relax, it's gonna be fine." I say to Daryl as we drive into a small town for our supply run. I pat his shoulder but he shrugs it off discretely.

I sigh. "I jus' don't want somethin' t' happen to ya." He says, his accent thicker than usual. It's just what happens when he's nervous I guess. "'Cuz if something does happen…it's gonna by my fault. That blame is gonna be on me." He says, meeting my eye.

"Geez chill Daryl, nothing is going to happen." Glenn says glancing back at us from the driver's seat.

"Eyes on the road!" Maggie exclaims. Glenn glares at her.

"I'm the only person in the world driving! Who am I going to crash into?" Glenn yells back at her. I sigh and shake my head. They fight like little kids…but then again so do Daryl and I.

"What store are we going to?" I ask, trying to break up the fight. Maggie exhales loudly and looks back at me.

"A Wal-Mart I think. And there will probably be some other store around there. So we can kill two birds with one stone…or should I say two walkers with one stone…" Maggie nudges Glenn in the car.

"I'm trying to drive here! And that was in no way funny." Glenn says, annoyed. I laugh to myself.

"See! Carol thought it was funny!" Maggie argues. Glenn rolls his eyes.

"It really wasn't." Daryl mutters.

"That's 'cuz guys have no sense of humor!" Maggie mutters, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

* * *

"'Bout time we got here." Daryl mutters, throwing open the door to the car and stepping out. We all follow suit. I take in my surroundings. There are several stores around us, the biggest being Wal-Mart. It's been forever since I've been in there.

"Let's get our run on!" Glenn says and strides over to the door and opens it. Once we're inside he turns to us. "Groups of two. Me and Maggie and you and Carol." Glenn says to Daryl.

"Sounds good t' me. Jus' grab anythin' that looks useful." He says and we nod. "We'll meet back 'ere in about an hour 'er so."

"Good, be careful." Maggie nods and she and Glenn walk off in one direction. I turn to Daryl.

"Where to?" I ask. He motions for me to follow him and I do. We find ourselves in the outdoors section.

"Figure this would be the best place t' start. If anythin' happens, yell." He says and we start to tackle each aisle. As I look up and down the shelves I pick up a big tent that we might be able to use eventually and then I look up at the displays absently. I see something that causes a huge smile to appear on my face: Arrows.

As I look around where they should be, however, there is nothing, only empty shelves. People must have already taken them all…so the only ones are the ones at the very top of the huge shelves on display. Well crap. I glance around to make sure Daryl isn't watching and I set down the tent and start to climb up the shelves. When Sophia was little, I would have to scold her not to do this, l and now here I am doing it myself.

I'm about halfway up when I hear Daryl call me. "Carol, can I get some help?" Daryl calls. I roll my eyes.

"I'm a bit busy." I mutter loud enough for him to hear. Then I see him round the corner and stare up at me.

"Do ya got a death wish 'er somethin'? What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" He calls.

"There are arrows up there. I'm going to get them for you." I explain and step another shelf higher.

"God, I can't leave ya alone for one second. Get the hell down from there!" Daryl yells.

"I'm almost there Daryl, relax." I say and before I know it I'm at the top. "Ha!" I say and he sighs. I pull the arrows free of the dummy's grasp, causing its arm to fall off and tumble down the side of the shelf. Daryl side-steps it by a few inches.

"Hurry up." He calls, kicking the fake arm slightly.

"Catch." I say and toss the arrows down to him. They are in a fancy little bag and everything so he can carry them. He catches them and then sets them down.

"Be careful. Goin' down is always harder than goin' up." He says.

"Blah blah blah, yes I know that Daryl." I say and ease myself down. I'm at about the third shelf from the bottom when my hand slips and I fall. Luckily Daryl is standing there and he catches me, well helps me from falling really, since I was almost to the ground anyway.

"See, what'd I say?" He says and I smirk.

"Where to now? Or what did you need help with?"

"I needed the duffel bag." He picks it up and shoves the arrows inside.

"Oh, duh sorry. Can we go look at the clothes, mine are kinda worn down…"

"S' good look for ya." He jokes as we reach the clothes section. I start to throw some random shirts and pants into the bag. I also grab a few jackets, knowing winter will be here before we even know it.

"You should get some new clothes too. I'm getting really tired of stitching those pants of your every two days." I say. Daryl rolls his eyes.

"I'm good, thank ya." He mutters, setting down his duffel bag. I sigh and look up and down the racks. "What?" Daryl asks with a concerned look in his deep blue eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about if I should grab anything else, like for someone else ya know?" I say. He nods. I sit down on one of the display tables on top of some tank tops. Daryl comes over and sits next to me. "Think Glenn and Maggie are done yet?" I ask.

Daryl shakes his head. "Naw, I think we still got some time." He says. I look at him.

"For what?" I ask, confused.

Daryl pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling his hips. "Daryl!" I shriek and he laughs, pressing his lips to mine. I steady myself my putting my hands on his shoulder.

He pulls away and just looks at me. "God, yer beautiful." He says. I blush. Then we start to kiss again. I feel Daryl run his hands underneath my shirt. We break the kiss for a simple moment while he pulls my shirt off over my head. We don't have much time after that because someone clears their throat behind us. I jump and quickly get off of Daryl. Glenn and Maggie stand behind us, their faces red, almost as much as mine is.

"As much as we hate in interrupt, we should probably get a move on." Glenn says.

"Sorry." I murmur and pull my shirt back on.

Daryl grabs the bag wordlessly and we head for the door. "Wait!" I exclaim. "I wanted to get a book." Daryl groans. "Shut up!" I say and walk past everyone to the book section.

Once I get there I take a few minutes to pick one out before returning to the group. "Done, was that so painful?" I ask.

"Yes it was, now can we go?" Glenn asks. I nod and when we get to the door we stop in our tracks. We exchange a look and I know that only one word is on our minds: Walkers.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but i had to do it :D I'll have the next one up ASAP! Positive reviews are appreciated! :D Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**_yay next chapter! i hope you like it, it isn't very long..._**

_Thirteen_

"Oh God what are we gonna do?" Maggie asks in a hushed whisper. We all look at each other then at the walkers that are limping around outside. It seems like they came out of nowhere, and there's so many of them. I can't even see the car.

"There's back exit." Glenn says.

"Yeah, but that ain't gonna get us t' the car." Daryl says.

"We could wait them out…" I suggest.

"They could be there for days, we can't do that." Daryl mutters.

"We're dead…we're so dead." Maggie starts pacing.

"Well for one, let's get away from the door, and then we'll plan." Glenn says. I take a deep breath and follow everyone to the back of the store. I try to keep my thoughts together and try not to lose it.

"Alright, maybe one of us could go out the back door, then cause a distraction from in the woods, run back here and we can get to the car." Glenn suggests. We look at each other.

"That's not a bad idea." Maggie says, recovering from her panic attack.

"I'll do it." Daryl says, walking towards the door. I grab his shoulder and glare at him. He gives me a look that says, "It'll be fine, don't worry." So I release him and nod.

"Run to the woods and then make some noise. Then run around back to this door and we'll get to the car." Glenn says.

"I know what t' do." Daryl mutters. I watch him as he walks over to the door, his face dead serious and his posture strong. He's not one to hesitate when he knows he has to do something. He'll do it and do it right…or at least I hope so.

"Be careful, please." I say and he nods and opens the backdoor and steps out. I watch, my hands shaking, as the door swings shut with a slight bang behind him. "What now?" I turn to Glenn and Maggie.

"Let's go watch him from the front, but so long as we don't' draw attention to ourselves." Maggie says and I nod and we run to the front of the Wal-Mart. We peak around I can just see Daryl disappear behind the crowd of walkers.

"I lost him."

"Me too, but don't' worry it'll be fine." Glenn assures me. I take a deep breath. We wait there for a while, hearing no noise, but the moans and glass probably would cover it up anyways. Finally I see Daryl emerge from the woods. Several walkers start going in that direction, but not towards Daryl…thank God. "Back door!" Glenn says suddenly and we run back there, opening it, but no one is there.

"Where is he?" I whimper.

"Carol he's probably just being careful, relax." Maggie places her hand on my shoulder; I can see the worry for me in her eyes too. "He'll be here." But he's not. We wait for a few more minutes, and he never comes.

"This isn't right!" I say, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. "I'll be right back." Glenn says, stepping outside and looking around. He goes out of our sight for a moment. He comes back moments later with something in his hands. I look at him to the object and I feel like I've just been stabbed in the heart.

Daryl's crossbow.

"Oh God no." I say and look away.

"Carol, we have to go." Maggie whispers.

I whirl around and stare at her. "Without him?! No way!" I yell. "I'm not leaving." I say.

"We don't have a choice! Carol come on!" Maggie grabs my arm and drags me out of the store and we run to the car. She shoves me inside and slams the door. I feel disoriented and sick.

"Was there blood?" I ask quietly. Glenn looks at me.

"Some, not much. It could have been anything." He shrugs it off and starts the car as walkers start to notice us again.

"Wait, look!" Maggie says and we all turn to see two figures standing inside the store, watching us from the doorway…wait…two?

**Please don't hate me :P And i'm wondering who i should make be there and if i should make up a new character or have somenee know be there -hint hint- tell me what u think and please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to get the next chapter up, I don't know when I'll post again since it's the holidays, but I'll try to if i can. I'm sure I'll have some free time here and there.**

_Fourteen_

"Is that him?" I ask, not even paying attention to the walkers that are getting closer to our car by the second.

"I think so…but who's with him?" Maggie asks curiously.

"I guess we'll find out…." Glenn mutters and drives the car over to the door, which swings open. I throw open the car door and when Daryl steps outside I throw my arms around him. When I open my eyes I see who was standing behind with him.

"Give up on me that fast?" Daryl asks, but I barely hear him.

"Merle?" I squeak.

"Oh great, this just gets better and better." Glenn shakes his head.

"We need to go!" Maggie says, tapping her foot impatiently. I pull away from Daryl and stare at him.

"Well he's not coming with us." Glenn says, pointing to Merle.

"Hell yeah he is." Daryl snaps. "He's my brother, I ain't jus' gonna leave him here!"

"Who made it yer decision China-Man?" Merle asks Glenn.

"Korean! Geez is it that hard to remember?" He throws his arms up in the air.

"Look, we can figure this out when we get back to the prison!" I say and push Daryl in the car and get in after him. Merle gets in on the other side of me without being asked.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Glenn mutters. I glance at Merle.

"Ya got my crossbow?" Daryl asks, as If Merle being here means nothing.

"In the back." Maggie says. Daryl nods and looks at me.

"You're bleeding." I comment, placing my hand on his arm.

"Jus' scraped my arm on a tree." He mutters.

"Well, ya got a prison huh?" Merle asks sarcasm thick in his voice, even if what he's saying isn't sarcastic.

"Yeah." Glenn breathes out. I scoot closer to Daryl.

"Where have you been, we thought you were dead." I say softly.

He looks at me then at Daryl. "A town, but I'd rather come with ya'll. The group there was good, but too much t' do. And The Governor was onto me. I'd rather jus' sit back for a bit."

"That isn't how we work things; you have to pull your weight." Maggie snaps. I take a deep breath…this is not going to end well.

When we get back to the prison, Rick's yelling starts bouncing off the walls. And then Merle and Daryl's join in. "Well isn't this fun…" Lori mutters from next to me. Judith is crying too so that makes it about ten times worse.

"My head is going to EXPLODE!" Carl yells as he passes by the cell. I smile slightly. Lori shakes her head.

"Who is that guy they're arguing with?" Beth appears in the doorway. "Merle Dixon, Daryl's older, meaner brother." Lori says, making a gun with her hand and pretending to shoot herself. Beth laughs.

"Yeah I know right. I'm surprised they aren't attracting walkers, they're really loud." She says thoughtfully. I open my mouth to respond when I hear Daryl's voice boom over all the other, using some very choice words before I hear the door to the cell block slam and see him walk by.

"I'll talk to him." I mutter, walking past Lori and Beth. Carl is pacing the cell block, his fingers in his ears. "Daryl!" I call. He stops for a moment, but then just keeps walking up to his perch. I follow him. "Is he gonna stay?" I ask.

"I don't know, Rick doesn't trust him. He thinks he'll just cause trouble. And Merle was pretty pissed about the whole Atlanta thing." Daryl shrugs.

I pause then say, "But he's staying for now?"

"Yes."

"He knows where we are, he might as well stay. If we send him out he'll go back to that other group and who know what they'll do. We don't know if they're good people or not."

"I know that Carol." Then a look of fear crosses Daryl's face.

"What?" I ask.

"Dammit." Daryl mutters to himself.

"Daryl!"

"He ain't gonna like…you and me." Daryl says as nicely as he can manage.

I grit my teeth. "Well he'll just have to deal with it." I say matter-o-factly.

"That's gonna take some time…"

**Sooo tell me what you thought. I personally really like this chapter :D Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Holidays everyone :D **

_Fifteen_

"Carol, can take watch please?" Rick says, coming in with a tired look on his face.

"With who…?" I ask. Rick shrugs, and then stumbles slightly before answering.

"I uh…think Oscar." He murmurs and walks off to his cell.

"Alright then." I mutter to myself and grab my knife and gun before walking outside. I had been in the middle of making dinner, but I guess someone will figure out that it isn't being done and will come take my place.

"Goin' on watch?" I jump and turn to Daryl.

"What are you going out here?" I ask.

"Watch, you?"

"Same…Rick seemed really out of it. Probably all the stress lately. How's Merle?" I ask.

"Like he always is." Daryl glances over at his brother who is walking towards us. "Great." Daryl runs his hands through his hair. "Jus'…don't draw attention t' yerself." He says and I nod as Merle reaches us.

"Well well, what do we have 'ere?" Merle asks.

"We're goin' on watch, I gotta take Oscar's place and Carol's takin' Rick's." Daryl explains. His voice sounds different. It sounds too upbeat, like he has to please Merle.

"Alright then." Merle turns to me. "Last time I saw ya, you were bein' beaten by that husband o' yer's." He comments. I look down.

"Ed died back at the camp…and my daughter at the farm we were at." I murmur.

"Mmmm sorry for yer loss." Merle says. I look at Daryl, confusion covering my face. Merle was never one to show sympathy for anyone.

"Thank you."

"Ya sure seem found o' my brother here, there somethin' I'm missing?" Merle asks me, but he looks at Daryl. I bite my tongue to prevent myself from saying something. "The way ya threw yer arms 'round him at the store." Merle steps closer to me where I can feel his breath on my skin.

"I c-care about Daryl." I whisper. "We look out for each other."

"Ya know, ya could do a lot better than this little brother." I gulp. Merle isn't wrong, Daryl could do better. That thought that he'll leave me crosses my mind everyday…but I try to push it away.

"Don't matter." Daryl snaps and then he hesitates before saying, "I love Carol." The words hit both me and Merle like a bullet. I've heard them before, but I can't believe Daryl would say that to his brother.

Merle glares at me. "She don't love you brother, no one does 'cept me."

"That isn't true." I say weakly.

"Oh yeah well—"

"Merle!" We look up to see Glenn and Maggie near the prison entrance. Merle rolls his eyes and strides away from us without another word. He knows better than to cause trouble, I can tell.

"I'm sorry." Daryl says. I shake my head.

"Don't be. Let's just go take watch, alright?"

* * *

"You people bore me." Carl says suddenly as we eat dinner. Everything was completely silent until he spoke. "I mean seriously, this is awkward."

"Maybe we liked the peace and quiet." I murmur, feeling Daryl's eyes on me.

"Phhht." Merle says.

"Fine I'll just talk to myself." Carl says. "Unless someone would like to stop being awkward."

"Carl stop." Lori says, big circles under her eyes.

Carl groans loudly. "Come on! Dinner used to be fun, especially when we made fun of Daryl and Carol." Everyone turns to the boy. He goes quiet. "Not like that…I mean…never mind." He shakes his head.

"Are you okay Carol?" Beth asks.

"She's mad 'bout what I said earlier." Merle admits.

"I think you should keep your comments to yourself Merle." I snap, anger building up inside me. "Don't start talking unless you know what you're talking about. You have no business telling Daryl no one loves him. It isn't true. You don't have to take everything out on him." I stand up and walk out of the cafeteria. I'll probably regret my words later, but right now I feel pretty proud of myself.

**Thanks for reading, please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay next chapter. Hope ya'll like it :D**

_Sixteen_

"I think it's gonna rain soon…" Beth comments and I look up at the sky. I notice the dark clouds off in the distance.

"We'll see I guess." I murmur and focus my attention back on everyone else who is enjoying the now sunny weather outside in the prison yard. "It hasn't rained in a while, we might could use it." Beth shrugs and shifts Judith in her arms.

"Is Daryl out hunting?" Beth asks.

"Yep."

"With Merle?" I hesitate. Beth looks at me. "Carol?"

"Uh yeah I think so." I mutter.

"That was pretty cool what you said to him last night at dinner. Brave too." Beth says with a warm smile. I laugh.

"If you say so." I shake my head, disagreeing. Daryl hasn't said much to me since then. I don't know why…I can't read him this time. So I'm giving him his space for the time being.

"Beth, come here!" Carl calls and Beth looks down at Judith.

"I got 'er." Lori mutters taking her daughter from Beth's arms and sitting next to me as Beth runs over to Carl. Carl motions for her to follow him and she does. They walk to the fence line and Carl points to something and Beth smiles at him.

"You okay?" I ask Lori absently.

"Hmmm? Yeah I'm fine. Tired as usual, but okay."

"We're all tired I suppose." I take a deep breath and run my hands through my growing hair.

"Are you and Daryl okay?" I glance at my friend.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know you two haven't been talking this morning and he just left without saying anything. Are you afraid he won't come back? He _did_ leave with Merle."

That thought never crossed my mind. Could Daryl and Merle be leaving for good? No he wouldn't do that to me…to us…would he?

"No, I trust him not to do that." I assure Lori. But it's a lie.

"Alright, but if for some crazy reason he doesn't you have t—" Lori is cut off by a scream. The two of us look in the direction of the sound to see Maggie struggling to get away from a walker. But that isn't the only walker.

"Get Judy inside!" I say and Lori nods, running towards the prison. My vision blurs as I look around.

"Carol, behind you!" Rick yells, pointing. I turn and pull out my gun, shooting a walker that was headed towards me. "Get inside!" Rick says, and then turns his attention to the others. I look around frantically, trying to find someone to help. The walkers seemed to come out of nowhere. Maybe the gate broke or something and they just came on in. I can't tell if Lori made it in or not. I just pray she did.

I finally spot Beth through a wall of walkers. She's surrounded. Our eyes meet for a spilt second until a walker grabs her arm and tears into the flesh there.

"Beth!" I scream. More walkers surround her while she's weak and I know she's gone. I feel helpless, unable to help. I know if Daryl were here he would scold me, tell me to move and get to safety. But I just stand here, frozen in my place.

I'm snapped out of my trance when Carl grabs my arm and pulls me towards the prison, but it's blocked my walkers. "We'll have to find another way in!" He yells and I look down at the boy. Tears are streaked on his face; he must have seen what happened to Beth too.

"Over there." I point to another door not far from where we stand. Carl nods and drags me there. He has a tight grip and I don't think it's because he thinks I won't move I think it's because he's afraid to let go. So am I.

I help him pry open the door and we collapse inside. I look around in the dark, but don't see anything. "You okay?" Carl asks weakly.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine." He scoots up against the door and I hear it click shut behind him. Our eyes connect.

"Move." I say and Carl jerks away and I pull at the door handle. "It locked." I say, feeling defeated.

Carl puts his head in his hands. "Shit shit shit." He curses to himself.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask. Carl shakes his head.

"I can barely see anything."

I sigh. "Someone had to see us go in here, they'll find us. I know it." I say, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that. Daryl can't always come to your rescue Carol."

**Dundundun! So what'd you think? Thanks for reading and please review! :P**


	17. Chapter 17

_Seventeen_

"Should we try to make our way back to the cell block?" I ask Carl as we sit up against the wall next to the locked door. The noise outside has died down and I'm pretty sure we pulled through, but no one has come to get us, so they must not have seen us go in here.

"I don't know." He shrugs. I look at my hands and then out into the darkness.

"We might as well try." I mutter and stand up. Carl reluctantly joins me. We look at each other and he nods his expression vacant.

"Let's go…and get our faces eaten. Yay." Carl says sarcastically.

"Don't be so definite we'll die."

"Don't be so optimistic."

I roll my eyes and check my ammo. I don't have much. Carl doesn't either. I make a mental note to save one bullet…in case I have to shoot myself. That thought makes me shudder…but I refuse to turn. And I won't let Carl either.

"What are we waiting for?" I ask with a shaky breath.

Carl takes the first step forward and I follow. We make our through the darkness, trying to adjust to it. "Can you see?" I ask, grabbing Carl's jacket.

"Not much. I think there's a door way up there, see?" He says and I nod and we walk over to it slowly, carefully. Carl places his hand on the knob and turns it slowly before yanking the door open. Light streams into our eyes. I blink a few times. I sigh, just another empty cell black. But at least one where we can see.

"Recognize anything?" I ask. Carl looks at me wordlessly. "What?" I ask.

"We're gonna die in here Carol." He says in monotone. His eyes are full of pain and hurt. I can barely remember the old Carl, the one that could laugh and had faith in himself, in others. The one that kept us from all going insane…sometimes. The one my daughter couldn't stay away from.

* * *

_"He's so nice. He's better than any of my old friends." Sophia says as I scrub clothes._

_"Is he now?" I smile. Sophia nods excitedly._

_"He's caring…" She says longingly. I follow her gaze to the small boy throwing rocks into the quarry. He glances over at her and does a double take before smiling back at her. She blushes and looks down. _

_"Well he seems like a very nice kid. I'm sure you'll be great friends." I say, patting her skinny arm. Sophia kicks the sand beneath her feet._

_"I hope so..."_

* * *

"No we aren't. I'm going to make sure of that Carl." I say firmly. He shakes his head.

"Whatever."

"She had faith in you because you had faith in her…and everyone else. Where did that go?" I whisper.

"Who?" He snaps.

"Sophia."

"I don't want to talk about Sophia."

"And you think I do?" I yell.

He jumps. "She's gone now! What does it matter?! Maybe I want to see her again; maybe I want to see Beth again! Maybe I'm done with all this!" Carl yells.

"You have people depending on you. We. Aren't. Dying." I say and turn away from him. "There are windows there, maybe we can break them." I suggest and climb up to the second floor of the cell block. Carl follows silently.

"They're too thick." He mutters.

"Do they open?"

"What does it matter, you can't reach them. What are you gonna do, climb the rafters?" Carl sighs and plops down on the floor.

"Maybe…"

"You can't climb the rafters Carol." He says, glancing around aimlessly. I think back to when I climbed the shelves in the store. That was easy compared to how this would be. But I don't exactly have a choice.

"Have any other ideas?" I ask Carl.

He shrugs. "Lock yourself in a cell and wait for Daryl to come and save your ass." I glare at him.

"You're only a kid, don't smart-mouth me." I snap, getting annoyed. Then I say to myself, "There has to be some way to figure out where we are."

"There might be maps around here somewhere." Carl says. I look up him to see him studying his gun carefully.

"Where?"

"I don't know, maybe in the hallways leading to other cell blocks. They should be on the walls. Or maybe if we can find one of those offices or something. There wasn't one in you and Daryl's room?" Carl pauses. "I got it." He says, standing up. I stare at him.

"Got what?" I ask.

He turns to me with a smile. "Our way out, duh. And don't worry it doesn't require dying."

**Thanks for all the great review :D I really appreciate all your support! Thanks for reading and please review. **

**I'm hoping Carl will pop out of my story and tell me his plan, because I don't quite know it yet :P But I'll figure it out eventually. **


	18. Chapter 18

**This one's kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway :D**

_Eighteen_

I stare at Carl. "Well what's the plan?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He gets a strange look. "Wait here. Promise I'll come back." He says. I watch him as he runs down the stairs.

"Carl!" I call, but he doesn't even look back as he disappears out the door we came in of and I sigh and close my eyes. I have a bad feeling about this, worse than usual. I don't know how long we've been lost, but surely Daryl's back by now. He'll be looking for us. But that, too, will take time. I pace up and down the second floor of the cell block trying to think.

This couldn't possibly get any worse. Unless, of course, walkers come. Then it would get_ way_ worse. I sigh and lean against the wall and soon my mind starts to drift.

* * *

_"Do you ever think we'll find a place where we can stay, ya know, for good?" I ask Daryl. We've been on and off the road for a few weeks now. For the time being we're holding up in a big building full of storage units. It's not comforting in any way, but it's full of supplies so that's always good. Daryl and I are sharing a unit for the time being. "Two people to a cell" Rick had said._

_"Who knows? Maybe this place will last, but I doubt it." He mutters. I nod._

_"Did you find anything useful in here?" I ask. He shrugs and looks around._

_"Not really, you?"_

_"Clothes. That's about it."_

_"Nothing important." Daryl mumbles._

_"Clothes aren't important? You want to walk around in your birthday suit or something?" I ask. He looks at me. "You want _me _to walk around _my _birthday suit?" I continue with a smirk. He says nothing._

_"I know how much you would enjoy that, but…" I trail off and smile He shakes his head with the smallest of smiles on his face._

* * *

I tear runs down my cheek as I remember that night. As I remember our friendship.

"Hey I found it, come on!" I jump at the sound of Carl's voice and I turn to him.

"Found what?" I ask.

"The way to the roof."

"Roof?"

"Yep, we climb up there, and maybe someone will be outside and we can flag them down. If not then we can find another entrance that says it's to cell block C. Piece of cake." He says with a triumphant smile.

"Can I say I told you so?" I ask with a smirk.

"For what?" Carl makes a face.

"For saying we wouldn't die."

Carl rolls his eyes. "You're turning into Daryl more and more as the days go by, can we just get out of here?" He starts walking without an answer. Once we get to the door to the roof and get on the roof I tap Carl's shoulder.

"What?"

"I told ya so."

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :D**


	19. Chapter 19

_Nineteen_

"Cell block C. We made it." I say with a smile and a shake of the head.

"Yep, why are we just standing here, let's go." Carl says, opening the door and we walk down the stairs. After a bit of navigating we find our way outside our cell block. Maggie is standing talking to Glenn with a worried look in her eyes and her arms crossed. She stops talking for a moment and looks behind Glenn to meet our eyes.

"Omigod! Glenn open it, open it!" Maggie says rushing over to us. Glenn lets us in.

"Are you guys okay? We were worried sick!" He says.

"We're fine, but I'm kinda hungry is all." Carl says.

"Food is on the way, for both of you." Glenn says, walking off.

"Is my mom okay?" Carl asks Maggie.

"Lori is perfectly fine, Judy too." Maggie smiles. "Lori!" She calls and Lori walks out of her cell.

After reuniting all over again I say, "Where's Daryl. I need to talk to him."

Maggie and Lori fall silent and so does everyone else who has gathered around us. "Um…Daryl never came back." Lori looks down sadly.

"He didn't?" I ask.

"No, I'm sorry Carol. It doesn't look like he'll be back at all…actually."

I fight back a sob. "I think Merle took him. I'd bet on it." Carl says.

"We thought of that, maybe he took him to that town Merle was talking about. Who knows?" Maggie shakes her head.

"He has to come back. I-I can't…I can't lose him." I say.

"None of us can Carol, but….maybe it's where he wants to be."

"No! I'm not going to face the fact that he's gone. I'm going to look for him, whether someone is coming with me or not. I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose someone else I love." I yell.

"Think this through." Hershel says calmly.

"You want to lose him like we_ just _lost Beth? I sure don't." I regret my words just a little too late. A pang of hurt fills me and I can tell it does Hershel too.

"Talk to Rick." Lori says, anger written on her face.

"Where is he?"

"Don't know."

"Then how is that going to help me Lori?"

"When he comes back, talk to him."

I feel my hands shaking and I bite my tongue to prevent all the angry, sad, crazy words from leaving me. I narrow it down to "Go to Hell."

"Hell of a welcome back party huh?" Oscar says as we take watch together.

"Ha yeah." I mutter.

"I'm truly sorry about Daryl, he was a good guy. Spared Axel after everything. Shook him up pretty bad though."

"Where is Axel, anyways?"

"Sulking in his cell like he does lately." Oscar says with a smirk.

I say nothing. I knew I loved Daryl before, but I didn't know how much until he's gone. And it's a lot. He's a real part of me now, part of my heart. And you need your heart to live. I need _Daryl_ to live. At least that's how it seems. If he hasn't saved me, he's taught me how to save myself. Without that…if I'm not with someone like I was with Carl…what am I supposed to do?

"You can't leave alone." Oscar says, interrupting my thoughts. I look at him.

"I wasn't going—"

"I can see it in your eyes. If I can't stop you, at least let me come with you?" He suggests.

"I don't want to put you at risk Oscar."

"You won't be. I want to help." I sigh and look at my gun. Never in my life before this would I think I would be holding a weapon like this. Let alone shooting it. I can't imagine what Shane and Rick went through every day as cops.

Cops. Ed hates cops. Or maybe it was that he was scared of them. Just like I was scared of him. But I'm not anymore, there are much greater things to be scared of in this world, and not just the walkers either. They are just the background threat. I'm not worried about walkers getting in my way this time. I'm done being scared. If finding Daryl is the last thing I do then fine…I'm ready.

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :D **

**Also a note to crazstiz: If you want to get updates from my, or anyone elses, fics then you can make an account on fanfiction, and once you get one you can send private messgaes (PM's) and I could help you with suggestions or ideas for your own fic, and you can also get a beta. thanks for reviewing also I appreciate it :D**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you like this one :D**

_Twenty_

"We've decided we'll go to this town, look for Daryl. Only because they could be a threat if Merle told them about us." Rick said. I stare at him.

"So we're not even doing this for Daryl?" I say calmly.

"Well of course we are, but we're also doing this for the safety of the rest of the group."

"Who's all going?" Lori asks, rocking Judith in her arms. The baby cries softly and I long to hold her in my own arms, but I know Lori's mad at me and won't let me near her now.

"Well me, Oscar volunteered," Rick begins and I glance over at Oscar who gives me a reassuring nod. "And Glenn if you wouldn't mind, Maggie same to you." Rick says, finishing.

"Rick, I want to come. And I'm not arguing about it either." I say. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. I can tell he's stressed and I'm not helping at all, but I feel like I need to help. If I don't go, they might not even try to get Daryl. They might just scope out the place and not go in.

"Fine, we leave this afternoon." Rick says, walking away.

I nod and go to my cell to change clothes when someone taps my lower arm. "Carol I don't want you to go." I turn and look down at Carl.

"What? Why's that?" I ask with a smile.

"Because you're like a better mom to me. My mom hasn't even been paying attention to me." Carl says sadly, but I can tell there's a deeper meaning to it than this.

"Well why don't you tell her that?" I ask.

"You're all that's left of Sophia! You can't die Carol, and you're putting yourself at risk doing this! Please." He says desperately. I give him a half-hearted smile.

"Carl, didn't Rick put you in charge while we're gone?"

"Yes."

"He trusts you Carl. He thinks you're strong, and you are. You will make a great leader one day. Sophia knows that, she saw that in you. You need to be even stronger for her now while I'm gone, alright? I have to find Daryl…he keeps this group together more than you guys think."

"I know he does."

"Then you understand why I have to go. Take care of everyone; I know you'll be fine."

* * *

"That must be it. It's the only inhabited town…out of everywhere." I say as we crouch in the woods, starring at the three guards on top of the wall only feet away from us.

"Yeah, but how the hell are we gonna get in there?" Maggie asks.

"We should have brought more people with us, like T-dog." Glenn shakes his head nervously.

"We will figure out a way." Rick snaps.

"Oh so now you want to find Daryl?" I hiss. Rick says nothing, he doesn't even look at me.

"Whoa whoa, is that him?" Oscar points to the wall where someone is climbing up at taking another person's place. That person being Daryl. He has that pissed off look in his eyes, mixed with a little bit of fear.

"Yeah that's him, what do we do? Can't we just grab him and run?" I ask.

"This is why you don't come with us often." Rick mutters. Maggie places her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok." She mouths.

I scoot a little closer to the edge of the woods and I watch as Daryl glances our way. I don't know if he sees me or not, but it sure seems like he does. Then I know for sure when he throws a small nod my way, just like he used to at the farm. His way of letting me know I'm heard, I'm seen.

**Tell me what you think, please review and thanks for reading :D**


	21. Chapter 21

_Twenty-one_

"Come on jus' let 'er go! She ain't done nothin' to you!" I hear Daryl yelling. My mind is a total blur. I don't remember how I got here, tied up, and thrown in a dark room by a man who calls himself "The Governor". I just remember trying to get to Daryl, all of us, not just me, and it all going wrong. Then someone hit my head.

"Hasn't done anything?! She tried to take over our town, kill our people! She's a terrorist, jus like the other people who were with her!" Another man's voice says in response to what Daryl had said.

"Well all of them got away! All keeping her here is gonna do is bring them back here t' get 'er!" Daryl says and I don't exactly agree. I doubt they'll be back for just me.

"Why do you care what happens to her so bad? Merle said you were stronger than this. Why should you care what happens to one measly woman." I flinch at his words.

"Just tell me what yer gonna do to 'er."

"I'll have to decide on that, go talk with the others. You stay here and guard. And don't think of trying anything either." I hear footsteps leaving and after a few moments the door creaks open and a light flicks on. Once my eyes adjust I look up at Daryl with a weak smile.

"Sorry this happened." He mutters and unties me. I rub my wrists and stand up.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have been so careless." I say and he kisses me, pulling me close to him. When he breaks the kiss I look at him with a confused smile.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, for leavin' I mean. I didn't know what Merle was planning. I wouldn't have gone if I did." Daryl explains. I look down.

"I believe you Daryl, I really and truly do. But we have bigger things to worry about; we need to get outta here." I say. "None of the others were captured?"

"No, they got away. But you…didn't." He says with a deep breath. I can see the intense worry in his eyes.

"If we didn't get away…what would they do to me?" I ask.

Daryl looks down. "Who knows, they might just kill you on the spot, or they could torture you, or put in the arena, or…rape you." Daryl hesitates on the last one. I gulp.

"Then I think we need to get out fast." I say and he nods and leads me to the door and peaks outside when he sees nothing, we run.

* * *

"They'll notice us if we go outside. A lot of people saw me Daryl, and I'm pretty sure they know who you are, am I right?" I say. Daryl is tapping his foot nervously on the floor and glance behind him every once and a while. I can tell he's thinking of a plan.

"Not if we blend in." He murmurs and throws open a door to a room. I look inside to see various supplies from food to clothes.

"Blend in?" I ask. He simply nods and starts digging through the clothes. "What are you doing?" I hiss.

He rolls his eyes. "They'll notice you more if you're wearing bloody and torn clothes, if you change and put on something they won't recognize you in, or won't think anything of you in, then we can get out without attracting attention." He explains and throws me a messy bundle of clothes.

"This is quite the assortment." I murmur. He sighs loudly.

"Jus' put on the damn clothes Carol." He says.

"Alright alright fine. Do I just change here or…?" I trail off. He glares at me and I giggle.

"Jus' change." He says annoyance in his tone. I do as he says and look down at myself.

"These are the worst clothes I've ever had to wear, even with Ed controlling my wardrobe. Note to self: Don't let Daryl pick out my clothes." I sat with a smirk.

"We ain't goin' to no fashion show, you'll live. Hopefully."

With both of us in our new clothes, we walk out of the room and the building we were in and walk down the sidewalk, our heads down. "How are we gonna get past the guards?" I ask quietly.

"I know a place." He slips his arm around my waist to make me move faster.

"I got lost ya know, in the prison. We were attacked. We lost Beth. Carl saved me."

Daryl stops in his tracks, in the middle of everything. "What?"

"Carl saved me…?" I repeat slowly.

"You were attacked? Ya lost Beth?" He says, his voice raising. I put my hand on his upper arm carefully.

"We're fine Daryl, I just thought you should know, before we get back." I whisper because people are looking now.

"Dammit!" Daryl says loudly and kicks the ground.

"Is everything okay over here?" A random citizen asks us.

I look into Daryl's eyes. "I don't know."

**Thanks for readinf and please review. I don't know when i'll be able to update again but hopefully soon :D**


End file.
